


You can't leave me

by NightCherry_SJMR



Category: Hello! Project, こぶしファクトリー | Kobushi Factory
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightCherry_SJMR/pseuds/NightCherry_SJMR
Summary: Ahh goodbye RenakoGet well soon





	You can't leave me

**You can't leave me**

 

**Renako x Natsumi**

 

"Today we have something we want to announce"

 

It was just a normal day at the Kobushi dance room. The members were all getting ready to practise until their manager came in their room claiming that they have important news.

 

At first, Natsumi thought it would be good news, like a new single or maybe Budokan, that would be a dream come true. However, the news wasn't how she expected it to be...

 

"Unfortunately, we have some sad news. Ogawa Rena will be graduating from both Kobushi Factory and Hello! Project as her anxiety neurosis has gotten much worse, to the point that she has decided to graduate."

 

What. What kind of lie was that. That was what Natsumi believed. She couldn't believe what any of them were saying. Was this a joke?

 

"As sad as it might be, from now on Kobushi will be a 6 member group. Ogawa-san had made the decision to graduate by herself, so let us all respect her decision and continue to do our best for her sake."

 

*sounds of doors opening roughly*

 

"Natsumi wait!"

She didn't care. She didn't wait. Natsumi was going over to Rena right now to hear it all from her. She didn't want her to leave like this. How can Rena just leave without telling her anything. Why did the manager know before her?

 

Natsumi wouldn't accept any of this.

 

Just as she was about to leave while still in her practise clothes, someone had caught up to her and held her back. Natsumi turned to see Ayano with minor tears in her eyes. Ayano was holding on to her.

 

"Hamachan let me go!"

 

But she didn't, in fact she gripped harder.

 

"Natsumi, we all know how you feel...It's not just you who's sad...so please go back to where everyone is..."

 

"I won't! I'm hearing it from her wether you like it or not! I'm not accepting any of this!"

 

"Please...don't make it harder for yourself and Rena, if it was her decision to graduate then let it be, we can't stop her."

 

"That's a lie! She wouldn't give up because of her illness...it's not like her to give up!"

 

Ayano sighed at the stubbornness the younger girl was showing.

 

"What's more, she didn't even tell me that she was graduating"

 

"I know...but please...just let it go...Rena loves you and you know that"

 

"If she really did love me then she wouldn't have kept it a secret"

 

She couldn't counter that. Ayano didn't know what to say, so she just led a crying Natsumi back to the dance room. Ayaka came and took Natsumi to calm her down, eventually the smaller girl fell asleep. Ayano sighed once again and lied down next to Rei, resting her head on the younger girl's shoulder.

 

"Did she break down?"

 

"Yeah"

 

"Looks like we won't be practising a lot today"

 

Ayano didn't say anything and just took her phone, noticing that she received a message from a certain someone. She read the mail then immediately turned her phone off and threw it back into her bag forcefully which surprised the younger girl she was lying on.

 

"Hamachan?"

 

However, Ayano didn't hear Rei call out to her.

 

"That girl is such a coward."  
\--------------------  
_"Rena loves you and you know that"_

 

"Sometimes I wonder if she really does love me"

 

Another day of practise was done. Well, there was no need to call it practise since everyone didn't do anything other than sit in silence. Everyone was in pairs for the whole day. Natsumi was in Ayaka's arms as she slept peacefully while Ayaka was doing her role as a leader and taking care of the younger girl. Ayano was clinging onto Rei the whole time with such a lonely face while Minami and Sakurako were just trying to get over this situation. The staff managed to convince their dance teacher to let them off for today.

 

Now, Natsumi was walking back home by herself. There's no one to walk with her anymore. Ayaka, Minami and Sakurako lived the other way while Ayano and Rei always went somewhere else before walking home. They did invite Natsumi to tag along but the smaller girl refused the offer, too much happened today and she needed a rest. If only Rena was still here with her, she would always walk with her.

 

_"No! Stop thinking about her, it'll only make you cry so stop"_

 

Natsumi lightly slapped her face trying to get the mentioned girl out of her mind. What good would it do thinking about her. Just as the girl was walking, she walked past a figure that looked familiar.

 

_"Wait...is that?!?"_

 

Natsumi immediately turned around and searched for the person who she thought was there but...

 

"Oh...it was just someone else"

 

The small girl continued walking, as she was taking a few steps, she realised that her face was a bit wet.

 

She was crying.

 

Natsumi broke down to the floor and cried even more. People walked past but no one helped and left the hopeless girl crying on the floor.

 

Two figures came and saw Natsumi on the floor. Ayano and Rei rushed over to the helpless girl and helped her up on her feet. The taller two were worried and decided to stay with Natsumi. Seeing Natsumi in this state somehow made Ayano angry, she distanced herself from the younger two and once she was far enough for them not to hear, Ayano grabbed her phone and gave someone a call before going back to Nastumi and Rei  
\--------------------  
Unfortunately, Ayano and Rei couldn't stay any longer. Natsumi didn't even notice that they left. It had started raining and the girl didn't budge, she stayed still in the rain...

 

All by herself.

 

No one came.

 

Not like she expected someone to come.

 

She had no one.

It seems as though hours went by. Natsumi didn't know if it was her tears that were making her face wet or it was the rain, suddenly something had come which deflected the rain. Natsumi looked up to see an umbrella above her. Confused, the idol turned her head to find a familiar person.

 

It was Rena.

 

Rena had a face filled with...anger? Why was SHE angry? Also why was she here? Wasn't she supposed to be at home for her to rest?

 

"What..."

 

Natsumi looked at her expecting more.

 

"What the hell were you thinking!"

 

She didn't know why but she couldn't find the words to say. It was as though her voice disappeared. This was all too confusing. Natsumi couldn't understand the situation she was in.

 

Rena kneeled down and embraced the younger girl.

 

"You had no idea how worried I was...Don't ever do this again!"

 

What else could she do...she cried once again.

 

But this time

 

She finally had someone.

 

She finally found her.  
\--------------------  
Rena took the Natsumi to her appartment, both of the girls were soaking wet, so wet that Rena had told the younger girl to stay the night. Natsumi had no choice. After both girls had taken a shower and changed into pyjamas, the two were just on the bed. Rena had her head on Natsumi's lap while she was on her phone, Natsum sat up and just stared into space.

 

"So how did you know I was there?"

 

 

Rena flinched at the sudden question.

 

The older girl put her phone down, got up from Natsumi's lap and sat next to her, looking deep into her eyes.

 

"Do you really want to know?"

 

She nodded.

 

"Well...

 

_*Before Rena came*_

 

Rena was just lying on her bed, peacefully resting. The forecast had said that it would be raining today so it was best to sleep now. Until she heard her phone ringing...

 

"Hello?"

 

_"Rena! Where are you!"_

 

"If this is about the message I sent earlier then I'm not saying anythi-"

 

_"I don't care about that right now! Now answer my question...Where the hell are you!"_

 

"I'm at home...why?"

 

_"Right now Tagu's all alone...Reirei and I are here but it's going to rain soon...we can't stay here for long"_

 

Rena already knew what she was going to say.

 

"Look Hamachan, whatever you say I can't come"

 

_"Look stop being so selfish! You are always making decisions without thinking of her. You are coming here wether you want to or not, so get off your lazy butt and get over here before Tagu gets a severe fever of either crying too much or standing in the rain because of you!"_

 

Ayano ended the call.

 

What.

 

Natsumi was crying?

 

Rena didn't even need a moment to think.

 

Once she got changed she dashed from her room and out to where Natsumi would be.

 

_*Present time*_

 

"So Hamachan gave you a scolding over the phone"

 

"Yep, I've never heard her so mad.

 

Rena laid her head on Natsumi's shoulders and closed her eyes.

 

"It feels like it's been a while since we've been together like this"

 

"What about your illness?"

 

"I have an appointment with the doctor tomorrow so I'm still recovering, it's slow but there's progress."

 

"Ok"

 

Few minutes passed in silence. The girls didn't know what to say to each other, it's been so long.

 

"Did Hamachan tell you anything?"

 

Natsumi was confused.

 

"Like what?"

 

Rena's face suddenly changed. She passed her phone to Natsumi in silence as the younger girl read a message.

 

_Hamachan,_

_You probably heard from the staff already but_  
I'm sorry  
For making this kind of decision  
I'm an impatient girl you know  
And I found a new dream  
Please tell Natsumi I am so sorry  
Sorry that she had to deal with me  
Sorry that she had to love someone like me  
Natsumi is probably crying right now  
I can't face her  
So please pass this onto her  
Thank you

_Rena_

 

As Natsumi read the message, she looked to the girl who was lying on her.

 

"Why would you be sorry for something like this?"

 

It took a while but Rena looked at Natsumi seriously.

 

"What I said was true, I'm just a coward who's afraid to face you and gave up so easily because I didn't believe that I was going to get better so I left the entertainment world."

 

Natsumi stood up and grabbed onto Rena's shoulders...angrily?

 

"Why the hell are you sorry! If you were just a bit more patient then you could've still be an idol. You are a great idol, if anyone should leave Kobushi it should be me!"

 

She was crying again. The force Rena felt on her shoulder faded as Natsumi slowly collapse and hugged the older girl tightly.

 

"I just don't want you to leave me. You can't just walk out of my life like this. You just can't."

 

Rena just sat there, speechless.

 

Slowly though, she held Natsumi's face and gently caressed it, trying to calm the younger girl down.

 

"Who said anything about leaving you, I'll still be here by your side, just not all the time, I will never leave you...so you have no reason to cry."

 

Natsumi continued sobbing and held Rena tighter than she already did. It did take a while for her to calm down completely. Just as the two were getting ready to go to sleep...

 

"Rena"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I love you"

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh goodbye Renako  
> Get well soon


End file.
